My Unperfect Friend
by ToniaMoon
Summary: Kiyone is faced with a decision. Will she move from Mihoshi? Please review.


My Unperfect Friend  
By ToniaMoon11@aol.com  
*  
  
Legal: Mihoshi and Kiyone are not mine. They belong to Pioneer and those people. Don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Please, if you don't like this, no flames. And, REALLY REALLY please, if you have a review, review.  
  
*  
  
Loud snoring could be heard from a small apartment on a run down street. A woman with long golden curls and locks of hair was bundled up in a winter blanket. She was sleeping loudly, yet in her own mind peacefully. Her tanned skin made her almost unrecognizable in the dark. Although, the other woman beside her was having a more difficult time getting to sleep.  
  
Oh, nevermind the loud snoring. That wasn't the only thing keeping this emerald haired beauty awake at 2:30 A.M. Her back turned to companion, her thoughts were troubled and worried.   
  
*Tommorow I have to tell her. Tomorrow... but what if she doesn't take it well? ...*  
  
Suddenly, the other girl moved gently in her sleep, mumbling, "Kiyone, Kiyone.." Kiyone froze. Did she wake Mihoshi up? Turning around slowly, she could see that Mihoshi's large eyes weren't showing; she was still asleep. "Phew.." Kiyone sighed.  
  
*What will I do if she doesn't take it well. Will she ever forgive me? ...Oh, Mihoshi. If only it were easier.*  
  
Kiyone looked out of the window in their small apartment. She and Kiyone had been partners for years in the Galaxy Police force. Even if Kiyone was tired of her low position and Mihoshi's lightheaded ways, she had a good friendship with her. But days ago she got a transmission from the GP HQ stating that she was able to move up in the force and become partners with another woman. Mihoshi was out at the Masaki household that night. Kiyone wasn't able to tell her just yet.  
  
Of course, this wasn't a choice. This was a "must" for kiyone, or she would have to remain at her low rank for years. She was now finally going to get a big break, finally. But then...there was Mihoshi.  
  
*I still wonder why Mihoshi wasn't promoted. Isn't she as good as I am? ...oh wait, what am I thinking?*  
  
Mihoshi moved again. She turned over, facing her back to Kiyone's. In a softer mumble than the last, she said, "Kiyone...sorry for breaking the dishes..Kiyo.." Kiyone rolled her eyes remembering the eariler mishaps of the day. She had totally scolded Mihoshi for breaking several dishes. "Sorry Mihoshi." She whispered. With that, Kiyone leaned over and nudged the covers of Mihoshi's bed over her friend's shoulder. "I shouldn't be so harsh sometimes."  
  
*  
  
The next day, Kiyone had slept in. Her eyes fluttered open and her nose brought in the smell of...eggs and bacon? Blinking she turned around to face the kitchen. "Mihoshi?" Kiyone said, as she saw Mihoshi in a apron with a plate of slightly burned food. "Suprise Kiyone!" She giggled happily.   
  
"Mihoshi? But how? You can't even boil water!" Kiyone stood up and looked down at the plate that was held in front of her. "Well, I felt really really REALLY bad about yesterday," Mihoshi began. "And so I got up early this morning and tried hard to make you something." Kiyone stood in silence for a moment after Mihoshi spoke. Her eyes were down at the food, the eggs shaped like eyes and the bacon arranged into a somewhat smile. She finally spoke. "Oh, Mihoshi. That's really good of you. But I should be the on getting up early and making you breakfast.."   
  
"Oh no Kiyone! I always mess up. And this is a small thing to make up for all those time I've made you yell at me and stuff." Mihoshi said, while laying the food out on the short table. Kiyone stood still where she was and looked down. "No, Mihoshi, you don't make me yell at you. That part's my fault. Sometimes I lose my temper..and I'm sorry. I know you try your best at times." Mihoshi looked up and blinked, then smiled sweetly. "Come and eat this Kiyone!"  
  
Kiyone sat down at the table and held her chopsticks firmly in her hands. She lowered them down to the eggs and ate. She flinched a bit, seeing they were a bit over cooked. But oh well. They didn't have to be perfect for her today. Mihoshi didn't have to be "perfect" for her again. She looked up to Mihoshi who was now watching the small TV they owned. "Mihoshi, these are great!" "You're welcome Kiyone!" Mihoshi replied, smiling widely.  
  
*  
  
Later that day, Kiyone typed out a letter for the Galaxy Police HQ.  
  
Dear Galaxy Police Officials:   
Thank you for allowing me to step further into the force. I'm grateful, but unable to take this position. I'm already aware of the drawbacks this will have on me and my career. But I feel comfortable with the position and rank I am already in. I feel at home here this galaxy and on Earth. Thank you again, but no thanks.  
  
With that, Kiyone smiled to herself. A loud crash was heard from the kitchen and Mihoshi's bellows. Kiyone sighed, but laughed inside. She didn't have the most reliable friend, but a lifetime one.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
